


Take Me Home

by BubblegumDays



Category: Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably ooc, Very Short I Know, derealisation, not plot heavy, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: "Her hands had been warm, not quite gentle but certainly real, the first concrete connection to reality she had experienced in quite some time"--Ai reminisces about her first interactions with Koito and the things she took advantage of at the time.
Relationships: Nagase Koito & Ohto Ai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Local angst enthusiast finds more characters to be mean to **NOT CLICKBAIT**
> 
> BIG TW for this one folks so pls remember to read tags.
> 
> (Set before Ai gets the egg and meets them but after Koitos death)

At the time, it hadn’t processed as an all too significant part of their interaction- uncomfortable if anything and not at all Ai’s main take away from the first time Koito had properly spoken to her, but now it seemed to be the only thing on her mind. The only part that truly mattered anymore.

Her hands had been warm, not quite gentle but certainly real, the first concrete connection to reality she had experienced in quite some time, bringing her hands to cup her own face but finding it lacked the same unorthodox comfort hers had, searching for any sense of familiarity but only finding half-dried tear streaks.

Under most circumstances, such specific avenues of memories would’ve been cut off by now, replaced by something most likely equally as mournful, but the darkness shrouding her room provided no space for distraction, eyes long since adjusted to it yet everything still coming off colourless, more vague shapes than anything. Uninspiring and bland.

In a sense, it was rather akin to what someone does to ensure they aren’t caught up in a dream and hadn’t clocked it properly, and the imagery flickering behind her eyes may well have been. She was aware it was easy to romanticize things in hindsight, to get caught up in the gaze of curious clover eyes she couldn’t quite bring herself to accept she’d never see again, memories that’d been replayed in her mind so many times she suspected that they might’ve been a dream.

Her own hands were cold against her cheeks, significantly less unexpected or rough in movement than Koitos had once been yet far more painful, still just as far away from the real world as the moment she’d learned of her passing, the moment she knew she’d never feel that warmth again, soft hold far from the action it was lazily mimicking.

Maybe she’d only ever been a dream, a figment of Ai’s strained imagination trying to find comfort anywhere it could, her death being a breaking point in the delusion where her brain finally caved on itself from the guilt it only worsened. Perhaps this had been going on longer than she could legibly recall and it’d just been trying to get her to feel something.

But if that were true, why had her hold felt so much more real than pretty much anything else as of late? Why hadn’t anyone yelled at her to go to school yet? It’d been days, right? Why was the last thing she could tangibly grasp as a memory that stuck with her the image of Koito bent in angles no one could get into without breaking something in a slowly growing pool of wine red? If it wasn’t real, why was that the only thing that felt like it was?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad, I haven't written much lately so I'm working with what I've got from my sudden urge to overanalyse a tiny part of their interaction in comparison to Ai later in the first dream in school.
> 
> Idk if I'll write more, really depends if I get motivated again. I haven't seen what this fandom is like but hi, I'm sure y'all lovely <33
> 
> I did make a new ao3 for my current main fandom but this one didn't really fit there so we back here.


End file.
